Mastering The Sword
by Genstarsmallpot92
Summary: Before he knew it she was on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the cheek, her hand pressed against his chest, Burning his skin...


**Mastering the sword**

**A/N:** **Boo there was no Merlin tonight, so I wrote this out…**

Arthur was up at first sunlight, the air was crisp and with each breath he took wisps of air escaped his mouth, it was getting colder now, but that didn't stop him from doing to his daily training, he had donned his cloak though to keep his body from the early chill, he wasn't the only one up and about, of course the servants were up and bustling away.

Arthur made his way over to the training ground, he made out someone sweeping the grounds, well attempting to anyway. He faltered in his step when the figure turned, and found Guinevere, broom in hand, cloak wrapped tightly around her. Arthur walked towards her, he wasn't just going to leave.

Guinevere was no idiot, she had saw Arthur across the grounds, it had been a while since they had seen each other, let alone speak to each other, two months to be exact; she couldn't stop the hammering of her heart as he grew closer, she was aware that she was just standing there, sweeping seemingly forgotten.

Arthur came to a stop in front of her, hands on his hips as he looked at her bemusedly, but underneath he was feeling a whole range of emotions, it had been so _long _since he had been in her presence, he had spent the whole past two months avoiding her, trying to regain _himself_ after the whole Hengist debacle, he didn't know how to feel at this exact moment but something kind of like _happiness_ seemed to unfold in him.

"Shouldn't the groundskeeper be doing that?" Arthur questioned.

"He has caught a cold sire, so I offered to do it." Gwen looked up at him, meeting his blue eyes, her breath caught as she saw the way his eyes seemed to smoulder in her direction.

Arthur seemed to revel in the sound of her voice, having not heard her sweet tones for what seemed to be an age, shaking himself from his blatant staring he nodded at her, and she did the same, he turned and walked into the centre.

Gwen watched his back not knowing what to do, she put down the broom and made to leave, but Arthur's voice stopped her.

"Guinevere, could you please hand me my sword?"

Gwen looked at him, his arms crossed, she made her way over to the stack of swords, and grabbed the hilt of his sword, carefully she handed it over to him.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, sire?" Gwen didn't know whether she really wanted to _go or stay in his company._

"You may stay, if you want I mean." Arthur spoke quickly. _It was the latter._

"Of course." Gwen bit her bottom lip, suppressing a smile, as she sat and watched as he did various swipes and twirls, he was such a man, but held such grace. Gwen didn't understand how they had just avoided each other for the past two months, and now were now in such close quarters, in the somewhat content silence, of her watching him.

Gwen watched as he discarded his cloak, the actions of his training catching up to him, she admired his build and smiled at the dark blue shirt he was wearing, Arthur caught her smiling and stopped, sword held in front of him.

"Do you want to try?" Arthur spoke, with a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth, as he watched her smile falter.

"Handle a sword? I'm not very good, I only use one when I have to." Gwen said walking up to him.

"Come now, I'll show you." Arthur said handing her his sword.

Gwen stood rooted to the spot, not really sure what to do next, Arthur caught himself and dragged over the wooden dummy.

"Give it a good whack." Arthur said to the side of her.

Gwen looked at him, then to the dummy, she flung the sword forward unsurely and hit it at the side of the makeshift arm, and started to laugh.

Arthur let out a laugh as he saw her. "That was alright, you did better than Merlin."

Gwen turned to Arthur, with a smirk "My aims a little off."

"Try again, I'll guide you."

Gwen turned back to the dummy, and stiffened slightly when she felt Arthur's hand on her wrist, and his chest against her back, he held the hilt of his sword, his hand brushing hers and brought her arm back, readying her for the swipe and quickly hit the dummy squarely in the chest, Arthur and Gwen smiled, she could feel his breath near her ear and she turned slightly to see him looking at her, _really _looking at her; she turned in his arms, but he kept one of his arms beneath her elbow.

"Thank you." Gwen said a little breathlessly.

"No problem, I should be going." Arthur said quietly, he sidestepped her and pulled on his cloak.

Gwen called as he made to move the air was tense. "Arthur, I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Arthur gulped at her words, knowing exactly what she was talking about, she looked up at him her face a glow with sincerity and something else he wasn't really sure off, and _beauty. _Before he knew it she was on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the cheek, her hand pressed against his chest, Burning his _skin. _

They both went their separate ways after, although hope was ablaze in both of their hearts.

Arthur could still feel her lips on his skin, just as Guinevere could still feel the heat of his chest.

**Oh Arwen *le sigh***


End file.
